Piscine shadow
by kusukusu doragon
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so no hate plz. criticism will be glady accepted but hate will not. this is a monster hunter fanfiction about a famous hunter in moga village and how he believes he was foolish to be taken by pride and his number 1 fear


Hello everybody this is my very first fanfiction and i am excited to see what you all think criticism will be gladly accepted but hate will not definitely more stories on the way. ok so this story is about monster hunter and it's about a hunter named kizute who is absolutely mortified of plesioth and piscine ( Leviathan monsters) creatures and how he nearly got killed if you want me to turn this into a series let me know i would be more than happy to do just that

Mizuki- kizutes ally mizuki is 20 years old her and kizute have always been close, jester of the three

Kizute- main character a famous hunter, 20 years old' best and closest friends are shinjuku and mizuki, pride of the group

Shinjuku- kizutes friend- 21 years old, serious one of the group, shinjuku constantly deals with mizuki and kizute acting like fools,

* * *

me a famous hunter around in moga village would praise me all the time accolades and it was a routine for them heck I remember this one time those two little kids ask me _'how do you do it oh great hunter luck must be on your side_ ' know what i said i say ' _It ain't about luck kid it's about skill_ ' that would be my little motto whenever i head out not about luck it's about skill but little do i know it's about both. They see me as a hero they see me as their savior for slaying that lagiacrus they...think that i'm fearless that cowardice is not in my experience well this how that all changed how i nearly lost my life …. to a piscine shadow.

A bright beautiful day sun beaming down on the back of my neck smiles on my friends faces on the faces of the villagers hell the sun was probably smirking too ' _good to finally see you awake you big old arzuros_ ' mizuki happily states that was their little nickname for me my hunter friends had for me i detested that name but i can't complain. ' _What's our job today_ ' i cheerfully the joy swathed me and it feels invigorating. ' _we got a plesioth running amok_ ' shinjuku says *what ...no no no no he didn't say plesioth oh please why a plesioth i can't no no i can't. _'hey kizute you ok' i look up'_ keeping my cool yet my mind fractured with panic *sigh* _'always with the inquiry's huh shinjuku come on let's go find the neko so we can leave_ ' …..*that was close he almost analyzed my panic huh gotta relax it's just a plesioth l have to deal with my fear.

About 15 minutes later we arrive at the moga woods the three of us walking the footsteps falling harmoniously i look to the left to face mizuki ' _anything new lately mizuki_ ' *OK i admit i have a little something for mizuki her two symmetrical braids *much like the girl at the quest counter* her always blushing cheeks her caramel skin. ' _ah nothing interesting kizute i wouldn't want to bore you_ ' ' _oh please you never bore me_ ' a little blush on both our faces _'hey lovebirds get focused we're almost there sharpen your weapons and steel yourselves_ ' shinjuku exclaims ' _why so serious_ ' i say ' _i have to be serious have you not heard what a plesioth can do we can die within seconds_ ' Those words no not words not that simplistic the truth that horrifying truth brought the fear and panic back to my interior of my mind yet i remained impervious to my fear ' _yeah i guess your right'_.

The water and the beach was just ahead ' _ha see you guys at the shore_ ' a small run i did with the other two by my side we stopped and stood looking at the nice clean water _'so who's first' exclaims mizuki_ ' ' _i'll go first_ ' i look at mizuki with a brave smirk my smirk instantly detoriates when i look over at shinjuku he looks at me his eyes piercing me penetrating looking right through me as if i'm opaque his look screams i know you're scared you can't do this please dont do this yet i keep walking everything is shouting at me telling me to stop my instincts the water shinjukus look yet i persist i stand a inch away from the water i look deep into it i see it that large mortifying shadow ….that piscine shadow that's it that is the plesioth * you can't i can't why ...why did you do it why do you persist'. i feel something excruciatingly painful go through me for what felt like an eternity straight through my chest near my heart i know what happened arrogance came around and bit me right in the butt the plesioth damn near killed me with that water beam i hear so much about before i fell and fainted all i saw was mizuki horrified and scared and shinjuku absolutely disappointed i failed them why did i go first. all this because of my arrogance and that shadow...that big scary piscine shadow


End file.
